Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 2
Here is the second part of Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Diesel 10 *Henchman 800 as Splatter *Hunchman 1000 as Dodge *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Mutt *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Billy Twofeathers *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Mr. Conductor *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Stacy Jones *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Person 19 *Rayman as Thomas - (Both the main heroes) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Burnett Stone *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Patch *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Lily *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lily's Mother *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lily's Father *Clark as Henry - (Both wise) *Globox as Gordon - (Both pompous and proud) *Polokus as James - (Both vain) *Murfy as Toby - (Both wise) *Baby Globox as Percy - (Both small and smart) *Budgie (from Budgie) as Harold the Helicopter - (Both flying) *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Sir Topham Hatt *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Lady Hatt Transcript *Grogh: Pinchy, you captured the real me. I mean, that's beautiful. I could. (as Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 on their engines arrive) *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000: Err, boss? Now that we're here. *Grogh: I've got a job for you splodge *Henchman 800: Actually, I'm Henchman 800. *Hunchman 1000: And I'm Hunchman 1000. *Grogh: BUT I AIN'T GOT TIME TO SAY BOTH NAMES! *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000: Oh, well. *Grogh: Now I've come back to find a barbarian girl and a steam engine. *Henchman 800: That won't be hard. *Hunchman 1000: They're everywhere. *Grogh: Not the one I want, they escaped me once before, but as long they exist, so do the others. But if they can get destroyed... *Henchman 800: Did you say destroy? *Hunchman 1000: Like hurt? *Splatter: D word. *Grogh: Yeah, destroy! *Henchman 800: There's one some problem there, boss. *Dodge: Yeah, Casey Junior is coming, and he won't let you destroy her. *Hunchman 1000: Yeah, he won't let you. *Grogh: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I'll get him too with my pincy. (laughs evilly, but Pinchy hits Diesel 10 in the face) *Diesel 10: Yeouch! Pinchy, I hate it when you do this! (Splatter and Dodge laugh cheekily) *(Ivor barks as he comes in) *Johnny: (blows some bubbles on his corn-cob as Casey Junior with his claypipe arrives) Well, hello, Casey Junior. *Casey Junior: Oh, hello, Johnny. (hums a theme tune as Ivor barks) Tool kit? Check. Ticket puncher? Check-check. (sings a tune) All aboard! Just testing, Johnny. I mustn't let my conductor skills get rusty. *Johnny: Important day, right, Casey? *Casey Junior: (laughs) It is a very important day. I'm going to the island of Namyar. You know, it's the only place in my universe, while I fit in size wise. Sir Stu Pickles has given me a big responsibilty. Grogh and Diesel 10 are back, and I've got to make sure they'll behave themselves. Excuse me, Johnny. *Johnny: I hope your visit goes well, right, Casey? *Casey Junior: Thank you, Johnny. (as Johnny gets up and walks to City of Truro with the Shakespeare Express) I must be responsible, reliable, and really... don't tell me... Useful, and that! (disappears in gold dust and reappears on Tillie's desk) Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say? Oh, well, thank you, Little Toot. I like my sparkle too. You know, gold really is your colour. Tillie, where did you find this painting? *Tillie: (while blowing some bubbles from her corn-cob pipe) An old locker, that was done by Jebidiah, when he was a child. I was told that he used to work on this railroad. He never leaves the other side of the mountain. You seem puzzled, Casey Junior? *Casey Junior: Well, I am puzzled. This place looks like the island of Namyar, but how an earth would Jebidiah travel there without gold dust? Sparkle's been the only way to make the trips as the lost engine vanished. Anyway I just came to say goodbye, I have to go now. *Tillie: Right now? *Casey Junior: Well, yes, you see I have to make sure that everything is safe and sound on the island of Namyar, just as I try to do here. (disappears in goldust as Johnny gets on City of Truro's footplate as Tootle watches him on the platform): Like Tillie, Ivor sensed danger, (City of Truro leaves Fantasyland) he didn't want either Johnny or me to leave Fantasyland. (prepares to leave as Ivor walks up to him) Old Smokey, you stay right here, until I get back. Ah... There you are. Is something wrong here? (Ivor barks) Now what kind of an answer is that? I'm going to be late. I'll get back as fast as I can. I have to concentrate now, Ivor. I'm suddenly having trouble with my sparkle. Goodbye, Casey. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle. (vanishes in gold dust while Ivor whines to the island of Namyar as Prince Thomas whistles while he and Rayman search for Casey) *Rayman: Casey Junior, where are you? I know you live far away, but you always seem to get here on time. (Prince Thomas stops at a signal box and Casey appears.) Oh, hey, Casey. Are you alright? *Casey Junior: Yes, Rayman, but sometimes everything seems to happen here at once. I've got to see Sir Stu Pickles to get my orders. The journey from Fantasyland keeps getting bumpier and bumpier (Casey walks over to Prince Thomas's cab and Rayman helps him up) *Rayman: Does it? A big bully villain and diesel are back, Casey. You had better be careful *Casey Junior: Oh, Sir Stu Pickles warned me about Grogh and Diesel. Don't worry, Rayman, I'll just pop in and out with my sparkle and keep him in order wherever he goes, I hope. (Prince Thomas sets off) *Grogh: Old McDiesel had a plan hee hee hee hee hee,a pinch pinch here and a pinch pinch there here a pinch there a pich *Diesel 10: (laughs in the yard) I crack myself up *(inside the workshop inside Muffle Mountain and looking at drawing of Barbara and Lady) *Emma: Birdo, the Conductor family has a little girl and her little steam engine, with her own railroad, and has wonderful energy because of her. But a diesel and villain want to destroy her. And without her, the Conductor's universe will vanish. The remaining sparkles will know one day, when the families return, until then, guard her well. *Jebidiah: (sad mood) But I didn't guard you well. (worried) I just don't seem to understand about the magic. *Casey Junior: This is where Uncle Jebidiah's daughter, Tracy, comes into our story. She lives with her mom and dad in the big city, a few hours train ride from York station. She sees magic no-one else has time to, but lovely reflections of light on a rainy day. Soon, she is off to stay with her Uncle. *Tracy: Uncle's been so sad since Bahia Train's faded away... and he never comes here to see us. *Georgia: Well, maybe your visit will cheer him up. Did you get his present? *Tracy: Here. I'm making him a friendship bracelet. *Georgia: Honey, that's beautiful. *Tracy: But I'd rather just stay here with you. *Georgia: I know. Come here. *Tracy: I'm gonna go up this way. *Georgia: Be careful. *Tracy: You always say that. *Georgia: See you in a minute. *Tracy: You're coming with me to Grandpa's, Pufle. I know how much you like to travel. *Casey Junior: Far away on Namyar, the heroes and their steam engines were confident, cheerful... and determined not to be bullied by Grogh and Diesel 10. (The engines are at work, puffing backwards and forwards) Only Polokus, who now felt really useful too, was complaining. *Polokus: (grumpily) Wobbly wheels. *Rayman: (cheekily) Puffy pistons. *Polokus: Rayman, I should have collected Casey Junior! *Globox: Polokus is right, little Rayman. Collecting Casey Junior is an important job. Important is big. Polokus, is a big engine. You, Rayman, are small, small, small. Teeny, weenie, weenie. And I am a big blue globber, who knows everything. (chuckles) *Rayman: (grumpily strikes 120 snooker balls) Bossy sprockets! All that steam has gone to your funnel! *Splatter and Dodge: There they are. (they roll into the yard) We'll fix their wagons. *Murfy: (throw a bowling ball at the skittles) What's important is to stand up on our own wheels to Grogh and Diesel 10. *Clark: Murfy's right. Grogh and Diesel 10 knows that the lost engine and girl in the legend really exist. *Polokus: What girl and engine? *Baby Globox: What legend? *Polokus: An engine whose magic makes them more powerful than Grogh and Diesel 10 will ever be. That's why he wants to find her. *Baby Globox: Then we'd better find her first. *Polokus: (hops into King James and leaves the shed) Leave it to the big engines, Baby Globox. *Rayman: Little engines can do big things... especially when they have nice blue paint like me. *Henchman 800: Hey, just watch what happens to that blue puffball... *Hunchman 1000: When Budgie the flopper chopper flies past here. Right! *Budgie: Routine fly-by, chaps. Hello. *Splatter, Dodge, Henchman 800, and Hunchman 1000: The boss dumped sneezing powder everywhere. Let's start laughing now. *Budgie: Sorry, fellas. A bit of a dust up. (spreads the dust all over the heroes and the engines) Love to stay and clean up. Got to go. Bye now! *Henchman 800: Did you mean to look like that? *Hunchman 1000: No. *Splodge: Neither did I. *Rayman: (hops into Thomas and puffs away while sneezing) This must be Diesel's doing. (sneezes with the wagons rattling) *Casey Junior: (as Prince Percy and Baby Globox puffs by with a freight train) Dear Casey Junior. Where were you? My wife said she couldn't miss our little holiday. We'll telephone to make sure you have arrived. Signed, "Sir Stu Pickles." (looks all around) Sir Stu Pickles. (sees a mirror and smiles) Where were you? (falls over and picks up the telephone) Good afternoon, sir. A real honor, sir. Like my family before me. And how is Didi Pickles? Yes. Watch out for Grogh and Diesel 10. Definitely. Keep an eye on Clark's engine's health. Certainly. Yes, sir, the three ares, reading, writing and arithmetic. I mean... I will be responsible, reliable... and really useful. Yes, sir. We will all get a good night's sleep. Looking forward to a hard day tomorrow. (puts the phone down) Goodbye, sir. (sighs) Category:UbiSoftFan94